


Rain

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: The rain is a source of life, it always has been. But sometimes it'll do more than just that.
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Kudos: 15





	Rain

The sound of rain hitting the roof pauses practice. It’s a rhythmic sound, the wind pushing waves of rainwater across the roof in an undulating pattern much like the ocean’s waves. The whistling of the wind makes the widows shutter in their frames and the door creak. It’s cold in the gym and the sound of rain makes it feel colder, like the rain has seeped into the bones of those practicing. 

Lightning flashes, illuminating the gym just a little further. Thunder booms, shaking the gym.

Coach  Washijō hums and stands from the bench, clapping his hands to get people’s attention, maybe even rival the sound of the rain. “That’s enough for today. The rain will only get worse.”

The rain pounds the street in unforgiving waves, pulsing and beating with an unknown tune only the sky can hear. It floods the gutters of homes and the sewers, the sound of running water just as loud as the rain itself. Ushijima listens as the rain seems to fall faster and faster, closing in on his line of sight. He takes note of the trees sagging with the weight of the rain, the blurring of every hard line. Colors seem to fade into each other, blending into some faded gray.

More lightning flashes and it’s blinding, like looking right into an LED light bulb. It leaves Ushijima disoriented, stumbling. Regaining his balance, Ushijima continues, not without wondering what it would be like to blend into the background.

The heaviness of the volleyball leaving Ushijima’s hand can rival the power of lightning striking the ground. The sound of the ball hitting the gym floor sounds like thunder, commanding everyone to look. The sky outside is gray, like the sky is holding the threat of rain over everyone. 

Coach  Washijō watches with a critical eye, shining with the lights of the gym. He watches like an animal waiting for its prey to drop its guard, with absolute want. Coach  Washijō watches his team with a hunger, a hunger for something so intangible, yet so sweet. 

With the end of practice, the rain comes, like the sky was waiting. It’s not as heavy as before, but it still thunders like the crashing tide. The rain hits the roof and once again practice pauses. People stop to listen to the pittering of the rain and the humming of the lights.

The tapping of the rain on Usijima’s window reminds him of long cold nights from his childhood, being afraid that his mother would come to correct his left-handedness. He pauses and the rain continues to fall, unaware of the awful childhood it brings forth. Ushijima pauses and stares at the smudged ink on his hand, it almost looks like soot. The rain moves with the wind as it’s pushed from the clouds to the ground, hitting the ground as Icarus did with the ocean. 

The walls groan with the weight of the rain, almost asking the rain to stop falling, to stop coming. Yet the rain continues, pressing further and further until the clouds dissipate or move on. It makes Ushijima shutter slightly, even in his thick sweatshirt. He misses his father, misses his warmth and stories about the sky. He even wonders where he is, what he’s doing. The rain keeps falling as Ushijima returns to his work, returns to ignoring the smudged ink.

“What happened to your hand?” Tendou is observant as ever and Ushijima doesn’t need to respond, yet he still gestures to a pen sitting on the other’s desk. Without further questioning, Ushijima looks back to the window and wonders where the rain is. The sky is perfectly clear, with no clouds in sight and the sun shining brightly down onto the soccer players in the field. The field still shows signs of wetness, spraying water up if a player steps too hard and muddying cleats. 

“Missing the rain? Wakatoshi-Kun?” Tendou singsongs, leaning over and dropping his head onto Ushijima’s shoulder. The other doesn’t reply, imagining the pittering on the windows and the tapping on the roof. He imagines the sky clouding over and the rain falling like it’ll never end. He sees the world blending into a gray pallet and smoothing out all the edges of everything.

“I guess I do.”


End file.
